Operations, such as surveying, drilling, wireline testing, completions, production, planning and field analysis, are typically performed to locate and gather valuable downhole fluids. Surveys are performed using acquisition methodologies, such as seismic scanners or surveyors to obtain data about underground formations. During drilling and production operations, data is typically collected for analysis and/or monitoring of the operations. Such data may include, for instance, information regarding subterranean formations, information detailing how the drilling and/or production equipment are operating, information regarding the amount of fluid that is obtained or used, and/or other data. Typically, simulators use the gathered data to model specific behavior of discrete portions of the operations.